The Quest for True Love On Christmas
by natsuxlucyONLY
Summary: Lucy Heartfillia dosen't have any decorations for her Christmas Tree. She meets lots of friends along the way and made new ones that helped her in doing so. Little does she know about the adventure that lies ahead of her with a Princess that looks a lot like a friend and that her Christmas Tree is the reason of all this mess.
1. The Kingdoms of The Four Seasons

**Guys this is my second story so far and I do hope you like my first one, ****_The Imagination Device. _****Well, I got this one from a test in English (I know, I am crazy.) and I do hope that you will also like this story too.**

* * *

_There were only two weeks before Christmas. Everyone was now busy buying gifts and decorating their houses. Everyone is very happy that is, except Lucy Heartfillia. Yes, she has a lot of friends but her family is gone and she doesn't have any decorations for her Christmas Tree. _

"Where could I get some decorations for my Christmas Tree without getting broke?" Lucy wondered as she was walking down the busy street. Her thoughts were suddenly disturbed when she accidentally bumped someone.

"Ow! Hey! Watch where you're go...ing?" The man stated.

"I am very sorry!" Lucy said.

"Oh, don't worry about that, miss. By the way, my name is Sting Eucliff." Sting said.

"Oh. My name is Lucy Heartfillia, nice to meet you." Lucy stated.

"Nice to meet you too. What are you doing here, anyway?" Sting asked.

"I wanted to buy decorations for my Christmas Tree but I don't have any money to buy some." Lucy explained to Sting.

"Oh then I'll just buy you some, okay?" Sting said to Lucy then dragging her into the nearest store.

"Wait-" Lucy started but then she was being dragged by Sting.

When they finally reached the store Lucy was greeted with a blast of heat and then she saw all of the decorations inside.

"Wow. They are so beautiful!" Lucy exclaimed while looking at all the decorations.

"Well, this is my store after all. You can get anything in my Kingdom of Spring!" Sting exclaimed.

"But, is this okay for you?" Lucy asked.

"Yes. After all, we have to give on Christmas, right?" Sting said.

"Sure!" Lucy said while roaming around the store. She saw beautiful flowers and leaves and she got those. She saw fresh fruits and she got those. She was already done but then she spotted a red sparkling flower and she also got that.

"May I ask, but why do you have fresh fruits on Winter?" Lucy asked Sting when she finally went to him.

He shrugged. "I don't know."

"Okay." Lucy answered while running to the exit. "Thanks!"

"You're Welcome! Oh and by the way, can I go to your house on Christmas?" Sting asked.

"Sure!" Lucy answered then she slid past the door with all of the decorations she is holding.

Lucy was now very happy that she already has some decorations for her empty Christmas Tree. She was already walking back to her home when she spotted an old friend of hers.

"Natsu!" Lucy shouted while waving.

"Yo Luce!" Natsu shouted while running to her.

"Hi Natsu, how are you?" Lucy asked Natsu once he was in front of her.

"Fine! By the way Luce, where did you get the money to buy stuff in the Kingdom of Spring? All their stuff is dang expensive!" Natsu exclaimed while pointing to the stuff she was holding.

"Really? Sting just gave me these for free." Lucy said.

"I wonder why that Sting person gave you all those things for free, especially the sparkling green leaf! That itself costs $400!" Natsu exclaimed, again. "If he gave you something for free, then I will also give you something for free! By the way, why did you get those decorations?"

"My Christmas Tree was empty, now he gave me some decorations to put on it!" Lucy said. "And don't worry, these are just enough for me."

"No! I will not allow that Sting person to defeat me!" Natsu said while dragging Lucy to the nearest store.

"NOT AGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIINNN NN!" Lucy exclaimed while Natsu is dragging her to another store.

Lucy was again greeted by a blast of heat then she saw all the decorations inside.

"WOW! This place is just like Summer, on Winter! Should I call this a Swinter wonderland?" Lucy exclaimed once she saw everything inside.

"Well, that's why this is called the Kingdom of Summer! Just get anything you want!" Natsu exclaimed. "This is my store after all."

"But-" Lucy was cut short because she spotted seashells and stuffed toy crabs. "Wow! These are so cute!" Then she saw stuffed toy fishes, squids, and mermaids! "Oh My Gosh! They have this cute little stuffed toy of the zodiac sign, Aquarius!" Lucy exclaimed. She was already done but then she saw a gold sparkling seashell and she also got that.

"These are all that I need Natsu!" Lucy said while going to the exit. "Thanks!"

"You're Welcome! By the way, Luce can I go to your house on Christmas?!" Natsu asked.

"Sure!" Lucy said while sliding out of the door. She was already walking to her house when she realized something. "OH NO! Sting was also going to my house on Christmas!" Lucy was panicking_, if_ _they go to my house at the same time, what kind of destruction might happen?_

Lucy was already walking to her house when she spotted another friend along the way.

"Hi Gray!" Lucy said to Gray.

"Yo Lucy, how are you?" Gray asked Lucy.

"Fine. What are you doing outside?" Lucy asked.

"Nothing. You?" Gray said.

"Well, I just went to two stores to get some decorations for my Christmas Tree." Lucy answered.

"Don't tell me that you went to The Kingdoms of Spring and Summer." Gray said.

"Why?" Lucy asked.

"Because those stores are no match with mine!" Gray said while dragging Lucy to the nearest store.

"Not again." Lucy said while Gray was dragging her to another store.

"Welcome to my store, The Kingdom of Winter!" Gray said while running past the sliding doors.

Lucy was now greeted by a blast of coldness as she went inside the store.

"Wow, this is just... beautiful." Lucy said in wonder as she gazed at the beautiful scene in front of her.

"I know, wonderful right?" Gray said. "Since you really like this scene, why don't you get some stuff for free?"

"But-" Lucy started. But then she saw some snowflakes and bells and got those. She also saw some circle ornaments she could use and she also got those. She was already done then she saw a white sparkling snowflake and she also got that.

"These are all I need Gray!" Lucy exclaimed as she was walking to the exit. "Thanks!"

"You're welcome! By the way, can I go to your house on Christmas?" Gray said.

"Sure!" Lucy said while running to the sliding door and she finally went out. She was finally going to her house when she realized something AGAIN! _I forgot that Sting and Natsu are going to my house on Christmas! And Gray is joining them! Oh this is a HUGE problem._

Lucy was now going to her house while making a plan on how to control them. But all her plan would always have a loophole. She was still deep in thought when she spotted another friend that might just solve her problems.

"Hi Ella!" Lucy ran to her. "How are you and what are you doing outside of your house?"

"Nothing Lucy. I just have to wait for Erza-nee to finish her shift in The Kingdom of Autumn." Ella explained.

"Do you want to go to my house on Christmas?" Lucy asked. "Erza can also join!"

"I am really sorry Lucy, but we can't." Ella answered.

"Why?" Lucy asked

"Because we have to do something for the family on Christmas that we just can't." Ella explained. "Why?"

"Oh because Natsu and Gray and another boy, Sting are going to my house and I think they will just fight in there so I hoped that you and Erza can go to make sure that they won't create a ruckus there." Lucy explained.

"Well, I think you could just invite ONE person and so you won't have much problems anymore." Ella said.

"But who?" Lucy asked.

"Now you have to choose that." Ella said. "Why don't you go inside of our shop to relax and have some fun?"

"But I don't have any money and-" Lucy tried to explain but Ella stopped her.

"It's okay! You can just get it for free!" Ella said while dragging Lucy to the nearest store.

"Why again?" Lucy said in defeat as she was being dragged by Ella.

"Erza-nee! Lucy is here and can she get some stuff for free?" Ella shouted as she pushed the doors to the Kingdom of Autumn.

Lucy was once again greeted by a blast of coldness as she entered The Kingdom of Autumn.

"Wow, this is just like Japan!" Lucy exclaimed. "On Autumn!"

"Hi Lucy. How are you?" Erza greeted her.

"Very fine Erza." Lucy greeted back and smiled.

"Well, why don't you get something for your Christmas Tree?" Ella said.

"But I already have something-" Lucy tried to explain but then she saw so many rubies and she got one. She also saw so many other gemstones and flickering lights and she got each kind. She was already done when she spotted a PINK ruby and she also got that.

"I am already done!" Lucy said as she walked to the exit. "Thanks!"

"You're welcome Lucy!" Erza and Ella said at the same time.

Lucy was finally at her house and she fell on the ground in front of her empty Christmas Tree.

"Now I have all the decorations I need to decorate this Christmas Tree!" Lucy exclaimed while standing up and decorating the said tree.

**Two hours Later...**

"Finally! I am now done with my Christmas Tree!" Lucy exclaimed as she (again) fell on the ground in front of her now fully decorated Christmas Tree.

She divided the tree to four equal parts and putted each of the decorations from each store into one side and now she has a Four-Seasons Christmas Tree.

"Wow, this is just beautiful." Lucy said in wonder as the lights flickered in the dark and the sparkles reflecting the light. Lucy then noticed that the four special things she found in each store were still in each of their boxes. She carefully got the four of them and putted them inside her wallet for safety keeping. She had this tinkling feeling inside her that those things will protect her in any kind of situation.

Little does she know that her feeling was really correct all along.

* * *

**Yay! There goes the very first chapter of this story! Now tell me if I should continue this or not by clicking that tiny button called review!**


	2. Explanations

**Hello! Now this is the second chapter of Kim's story and Kim wants to thank all of you who read this story. Kim hopes that the people who already read Kim's first story will also read this. Kim thanks you all!**

Lucy was so tired in decoration her tree that all she can move are her feet. Her hands are too tired to even move.

"Ugh. My hands hurt. What can I do if my hands hurt so badly?!" Lucy asked herself.

"I don't know with you. But if I were you, I would now find the Princess of Autumn before it's too late." A mysterious voice answered.

"Wait! Who are you?! Who is the Princess of Autumn?! Answer me you person!" Lucy shouted at the place where the voice came from; her Christmas Tree.

"Oh, I am not a person, Lucy. I am the Christmas Tree that you decorated. And I am the messenger of the Land of Seasons and her Royal Highness of Autumn needs to see you." The CHRISTMAS TREE answered.

"Wait, A CHRISTMAS TREE CAN TALK?!" Lucy shouted at the Christmas Tree as it showed its face.

"Yes Lucy. Because you decorated me with the four seasons, I came back to life after 3000 years. Because you gave me the opportunity to live again, I will give you the opportunity to find the answer to your problem; Who will you invite to your house on Christmas. This journey may give you the answer but it will be a dangerous journey indeed. No one has ever survived this journey and you are the first human to ever do so." The Christmas Tree explained.

"First Human?" Lucy asked.

"Yes, first human. The other people that went to this quest aren't entirely human. Each of them came from one of the Four Kingdoms of the Seasons and neither of them ever completed this quest. All of them died immediately after the first trial of the evil Princess of Evil; Princess Ultear Milkovich." The Christmas Tree explained, again.

"Wait, so I have to go to the Kingdom of Autumn to see the Princess of Autumn who is...?"

"Princess Ella and her older sister Princess Erza." The Christmas Tree

"Ella and Erza?!" Lucy exclaimed. "Those are my friends!"

"They may look like your friends but they are not your friends. Remember they are Princesses and so you have to respect them." The Christmas Tree warned. "You will be with Princess Ella in your quest."

"Ella. Okay." Lucy said sadly.

"Your quest is to visit all of the Kingdoms without falling into the hands of Princess Milkovich and die in her hands just like the other Elementals. Then you should also destroy Princess Milkovich." The Christmas Tree said.

"Elementals?" Lucy asked.

"Yes, Elementals. Only Elementals are allowed to go on that quest." The Christmas Tree said.

"Destroy? You mean kill?" Lucy again asked.

"Yes." The Christmas Tree said.

"So can I back out and say no?" Lucy asked hopefully.

"No. Because you decorated me with the four seasons therefore opening the gate of the Land of Seasons." The Christmas Tree explained.

"Shoot." Lucy said plainly. "Then why am I chosen if I am not even an Elemental?"

"Oh, You are known to be the Legendary Princess of the Stars or the Celestial Princess." The Christmas Tree explained.

"Me? Celestial Princess? You must have mistaken me for another person-" Lucy said.

"No Lucy. You are the Celestial Princess and the only person who can defeat Princess Ultear." The Christmas Tree said.

"Well, I have a kingdom if I am a princess, right?" Lucy asked.

"Yes. Your Kingdom is the Celestial Realm. It is found in the skies above. You will need the pegasus if you want to go to your kingdom, princess." The Christmas Tree explained.

"Oh. So what will I do in the other kingdoms and how am I supposed to go there?" Lucy asked.

"You should return the four keys of each gate of each kingdom which was stolen by Princess Ultear which she hid in each of the stores where you got all of my decorations. To go to each kingdom, you must use the keys. Princess Ultear was able to lock everyone in each of their respective kingdoms easily because of the keys. Oh and beware of Princess Ultear, she will do anything in her power to get the keys back." The Christmas Tree explained.

"Oh. So these things that I got from each store are the keys? And why are these so important to her?" Lucy asked.

"Yes. You see, those keys if put together can create a magical power that can destroy the entire Land of Seasons. And because of Princess Ultear's hatred for the Land of Seasons, she will do anything in her power to destroy the said land!" The Christmas Tree explained.

"Oh, so can I already start?" Lucy asked.

"No. You will have to start tomorrow evening. Princess Ella's Unicorn will fetch you and bring you to the Land of Seasons. 'Till then you should perpare. Say your excuses and goodbyes to your friends so they won't worry. Also pack your bags for it will last for 1-2 weeks." the Christmas Tree said.

"1-2 weeks?! That's until Christmas!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Yes. You see, Princess Ultear's power weakens on the 2nd week before Christmas until Christmas. Her power becomes strong again when Christmas is done." The Christmas Tree explained.

"Okay then. Good night." Lucy said while going to her bed.

"Good night to you Princess Lucy, the only hope of my people to survive." The Christmas tree said quietly as he drifted to his sleep.

A person was quietly listening to their conversation from the very start. And that person is... Ella Scarlet.

* * *

**Now all of you knows that Ella was following Lucy from the very start. Now if you want me to continue this story, you have to review! It's that easy! Now I want to thank my family and friends for inspiring me! Oh and if you didn't notice, Ella is an OC.**


	3. Corine and Her Three Celestial Monsters

**IMPORTANT!**

**Since my mom saw this story and she demanded that this will have two-three parts, I obeyed her. You see, the first part or the first book is called The Evil Princess of Evil. I will tell you the name of the second part if you want to have the second part. Anyways this is one of my most important Author's Notes and I hope that you read this. Now on to the story!**

* * *

Ella wasn't shocked on what the Christmas Tree said. She was just surprised that the tree LIVED.

"My ancestors locked her in that tree thousands of years ago! I know there is no way that she can be free just because someone decorated her with the four seasons!" Ella reminded herself as she quietly but swiftly went to her house to tell her two sisters about this shocking news.

**In the Scarlet residence...**

"Erza-nee! Elaine! I have bad news!" Ella shouted as she went inside the house.

"What is the news, Ella-nee? By the way, Erza-nee is not home, She did an extra shift in The Kingdom of Autumn." Elaine said.

"Elaine, Fern is alive." Ella said.

"Fern?! I thought she was locked in a tree for the rest of her life?!" Elaine exclaimed.

"I know, but we can't stop her from her latest scheme." Ella said sadly.

"What is her scheme, Ella-nee?" Elaine asked Ella.

"That is what I don't know."Ella said sadly.

"And you never will." Someone interrupted.

"Who are you?! Are you in-league with Fern?!" Ella shouted.

"No, I am working for Corine Mayfler. You don't know her, and you never will." The same person answered.

"But-" Elaine started. But she was quickly stopped by a hand as she was forced into a magical realm with her sister.

**In the unknown realm...**

"Ella-nee! Where are we?!" Elaine asked her sister.

"I don't know!" Ella answered.

"This is the realm of eternal sadness. Whenever you frown, your sadness will be converted into energy to be given to my master, Corine." The same person said.

"Can you at least introduce yourself to us before you do something?" Ella said to the figure.

"Oh, I am one of the Celestial Monsters, Jinx." Jinx answered.

**The next day at Lucy's house...**

"Ahhh! Good morning to me and good morning tree!" Lucy said.

"Good morning Lucy, today is now your last day on Earthland as you have to go to the Land of Seasons." The Christmas Tree said,.

"Okay. I will now go to Erza's house to say goodbye." Lucy said.

**In the scarlet residence...**

"Erza? Ella? Elaine?" Lucy shouted as she went inside their house.

"Hi Lucy. Ella and Elaine are sleeping in their friend's house, their friend said. It's quite funny that her name is Jinx though." Erza explained. "Why is that I've heard that name somewhere before...?"

"Ah, it's okay. It's just I want to say goodbye because I have to go to Finland for Christmas and I am leaving today." Lucy explained.

"Lucy, I know your lying." Erza said.

"Huh? No! I am telling the truth Erza!" Lucy defended.

"Really?!" Erza shouted.

"Yes!" Lucy shouted back.

"Okay. To make sure that you are telling the truth I will call you everyday to check if you are still alive." Erza said as she got her cell phone.

"Uh, sure!" Lucy said.

"Okay!" Erza said. "Let's eat together at Lunch, okay?"

"Sure!" Lucy answered.

"Bye Lucy!" Erza shouted. "See you later!"

"See you later!" Lucy shouted back as she went outside of the house.

**Inside...**

"Now I have to prepare!" Erza shouted to herself as she ran to the stairs until...

DING DONG!

"Coming!" Erza shouted.

"Are you Jinx?" Erza asked the person that was knocking on her door.

"Yes Erza-san." Jinx answered.

"Okay, come in." Erza answered.

"Thank you Erza-san." Jinx said as she entered the house.

"Please, drop the honorifics. Just call me Erza." Erza answered.

"Really? Thank you Erza." Jinx answered.

"What are you doing here?" Erza asked Jinx.

"To do this." Jinx said as she tied Erza up in a magical rope.

"What's this?" Erza asked as she wrapped her in the rope and then the rope instantly tightened.

"Ahhh!" Erza screamed in pain as the rope tighten and tightened around her body then she instantly fainted.

"Now time to throw her in the realm..." Jinx said as she opened a magical box.

"And off you go." Jinx said. "Now it's up to your pesky sisters to explain everything to her."

"Jinx, don't be so harsh to them. You know Corine will be mad." Someone answered.

"Please Jane, I need to do this to prevent the plan from failing!" Jinx answered.

"Really? Oh and you can already remove the invisibility spell you cast on your wings, you look different without them." Jane answered.

"I still have to get three more people!" Jinx answered. "And other people will know that I am a Celestial Monster! Especially the dang Princess!"

"Ugh, fine! I already casted the invisibility spell on my wings, too." Jane said as she floated in the air. "Oh and I have to go, Corine is calling me."

"Bye, sis." Jinx answered "See you later."

"See you later." Jane answered as she finally disappeared into the air.

**Somewhere out there...**

"Why did you call me, Corine?" Jane asked.

"Have respect on your master, will you?" Corine answered.

"Don't worry, we're friends!" Jane answered.

"If I was like Angel you will be dead right now, but I am SO not like Angel." Corine answered.

"Yah, I know. Just answer the question on why I am here." Jane demanded.

"Fine. The Winter Fairy is not there and you have to copy her ASAP. Mary Jane will get mad at you." Corine explained.

"Okay. As long as Mary Jane won't get mad at me." Jane answered.

"Goodbye and Good luck." Corine answered.

"Bye!" Jane answered back as she disappeared from sight.

"Now I seriously need to go shopping in Earthland. I want to be with Tiana this time." Corine said to herself.

"Okay." She said as she got a golden key from her pocket.

"Gate of the Sea Witch I open thee! Tiana!" Corine chanted.

"What do you want?" Tiana asked. "I was trying to have my beauty sleep!"

"We're going shopping." Corine stated.

"Shopping? Sure! Now let's go!" Tiana shouted as she dragged Corine to another portal.

"Just like always." Corine said as she was dragged by Tiana.

* * *

**Now they are off to shopping! Now if you are wonedering on how they look like, just read the next few paragraphs to know!**

**Name: Corine Mayfler**

**Age: 19 yrs. old**

**Eye color: Dark Brown**

**Hair color: Black**

**Skin color: Peach**

**Favorite color: Black**

**Usual clothes: She wears a black dress with sequins at each end and it reaches her knees. She also wears black earrings and black heels. She puts on Black colored lipstick every day to match her clothes.**

**Description: Despite her looks, she is a very energetic girl. She is the oldest of three sisters and the only one who LOVES black. She owns 10 of the Celestial Monsters and continues to find the last two. Lastly, you don't want her to be mad because she can destroy a country or two with her bare hands.**

**Name: Jinx**

**Age: Unknown**

**Eye color: Orange**

**Hair color: Orange**

**Skin color: Peach**

**Favorite color: Orange**

**Usual clothes: She wears an orange cap and orange headphones. She also wears an orange dress that is a little higher than her knees. She wears Orange boots and has Orange wings with speakers at each end. Lastly, she wears Orange earrings to increase her magic power when she needs it.**

**Description: She is a very energetic girl just like her master. She is the older sister of Jane and is one of the best friends of Corine. Her magic is that she can copy anyone's voice so she is very useful when you want to fool someone. She usually gets mad at Tiana and she confiscates Tiana's trident for a week or two but then returns it if Jane demands it.**

**Name: Jane**

**Age: Unknown**

**Eye color: Purple**

**Hair Color: Purple**

**Skin Color: Peach**

**Favorite color: Purple**

**Usual clothes: She wears a purple shirt and a purple skirt that is slightly higher than her knees. She wears purple flats and has purple wings which is lined with glitters. Her hair is usually tied in long pigtails but becomes straight on special occasions. Lastly, she wears purple earrings to increase her magic power when she needs it.**

**Description: She is high tempered but scared at certain people. She is the younger sister of Jinx and is one of the best friends of Corine. Her magic is that she can copy anyone so she is very useful when you want to fool someone. When Jinx gets mad at Tiana she will always confiscate Jinx's earrings then demand Tiana's trident back.**

**Name: Tiana**

**Age: Unknown**

**Eye color: Pink**

**Hair color: Pink**

**Skin color: Peach**

**Favorite colors: Pink and Peach**

**Usual Clothes: She wears a pink dress with a fluffy peach end that is slightly higher than her knees. She wears striped heels and has a peach trident which is filled with water. Her hair usually has a big pink bow on the right side but she removes it on special occasions. Lastly, she wears a peach bracelet to increase her magic power when she needs it.**

**Description: She is very fashionable but very strong as well. She is one of Corine's strongest monsters and is one of the best friends of Corine. She can control and make water. Whenever Jinx gets mad at her she would usually think of a rescue plan for her trident since Jinx will confiscate her trident instantly. **


	4. The Song Summoner's Battle

**Guys, welcome back to my story! Now I know that I didn't finish this before Christmas. But, I hope that you can still continue reading this story of mine. Now, ON TO THE STORY EVERYONE! And, I am SO sorry if my fighting scene is crappy. I am the WORST at fighting scenes. **

* * *

"Gosh, I can't believe I'll be leaving this world." Lucy said to herself as she gazed at the entire Magnolia.

"Lucy, you now have to go." The Christmas tree said.

"Okay. What's gonna fetch me?" Lucy asked.

"That." The Christmas tree pointed to a beautiful unicorn decorated with A LOT of glitter.

"OMG IT'S SO BEAUTIFUL!" Lucy shouted.

"Now, on you go." The Christmas tree said. "Good Luck"

"Thanks." Lucy said as she flew into the air then disappeared.

"Is the plan working, your highness?" Someone asked as Lucy disappeared.

"Yes, Maureen, Yes it is…" The Christmas tree said as it turned into a girl.

"Queen Fern of the Realm of Evil, it's so nice to see you again your highness." The girl answered.

"Ahh… The smell of freedom" Queen Fern said.

"Umm, your highness, there's a small problem with the plan." The girl stated.

"What is it?!" Queen Fern demanded. "Nothing shall stop my plan from working!"

"The Winter Fairy isn't copied correctly…" The girl said.

"WHAT?!" Queen Fern shouted

**In the Kingdom of the Four Seasons…**

"Umm… Is this the Kingdom of the Four seasons?" Lucy asked the unicorn.

They were inside of a LARGE building with four big metal barriers.

"Yes, Lucy. Ultear's rage in this kingdom forced all the Princesses and Princes to make a barrier so that not the entire kingdom will be affected if Ultear destroys one kingdom. Like, if Ultear attacks The Winter Kingdom, the rest of the kingdoms can attack and none of Ultear's people can escape." The unicorn explained.

"Okay?" Lucy answered as she walked to a gate. "What kingdom is this?"

"The Autumn kingdom, just where we are supposed to go." The Unicorn answered.

"Oh, okay." Lucy answered as she got the Golden Leaf from her bag. "What am I supposed to do with this?"

"Just put it in front." The Unicorn answered.

"Okay." Lucy answered as she stretched her arms to the gate and the gate opened in a diamond way.

Lucy went inside and saw a big autumn wonderland. The trees flutter with autumn leaves and the entire kingdom was painted in Red, Yellow and Orange.

"WOW this is so beautiful!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Excuse me, miss. But who are you and what are you doing here?" Someone asked.

"Well, I am looking for Princess Ella." Lucy answered.

"LUCY! I'M ELLA! Did the Christmas Tree tell you that I am just a look-alike? That tree is a liar! I'm THE Ella!" Ella answered.

"ELLA!" Lucy shouted as she tackled Ella. "So you already came back from that overnight with Jinx?"

"Yep!" Ella answered.

"So, how can I save this place from Ultear?" Lucy asked.

"All we have to do is return the keys and we're done!" Ella answered.

"Well that's easy!" Lucy said. "So, here's the key of the Autumn kingdom!"

"Thank you, Lucy!" Ella answered.

"So, what's the next stop?" Lucy asked.

"Well, THE WINTER KINGDOM! We are going in order!" Ella answered.

"Wait, so the last stop will be the SUMMER kingdom?" Lucy asked.

"YEP!" Ella answered.

"THEN LET'S GO!" Lucy shouted.

"But you still have to see my palace first!" Ella said as she dragged Lucy to the palace of Autumn.

**IN THE PALACE OF AUTUMN….**

"Wait, I think I have seen this before…" Lucy wondered as she entered the Autumn Palace.

"It looks like the shop." Ella said.

"Oh yeah!" Lucy said as she jumped on a pile of leaves. "This is fun! Join me!"

"YEAH!" Ella shouted as she jumped on the pile too.

"Miss Ella, I think you still have more important matters to attend too, right?" Someone answered.

"Wait, are you….?" Ella wondered as she turned around.

"IT IS I! JANINA! THE AWESOME SERVANT OF ULTEAR!" Janina answered.

"Janina! I thought this place is protected?!" Ella wondered.

"Too bad! My awesomeness just defeated the magic walls!" Janina answered.

"Well, that's sad. SINCE I WILL DEFEAT YOU!" Ella shouted as she lunged forward.

"NO ONE CAN DEFEAT THE AWESOME JANINA!" Janina shouted as she also lunged forward.

The fight started, and Lucy was very amazed on how strong Ella is.

_"She is the younger sister of Erza…." _Lucy thought.  
"Otori! Help me!" Ella shouted. Then, a girl appeared.

"Hello, Ella. How may I help you?" The girl said.  
"Attack her!" Ella shouted.

"A girl? Look at her! She looks so-" Janina is cut off by Otori shouting:  
"OTOME SONG! LAZER BEAM~!" Otori shouted and extended her arm.

"AAAHHHH! Ugh. My turn, IRIS!" Janina shouted.  
"Hello, madame." A girl said.

"Iris, attack her!" Janina shouted while pointing at Otori.

"Otori, I am sorry, but I have to do this." Iris said.

"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR, IRIS? ATTACK!" Janina shouted.

"IRIS SONG! BUTTERFLY SLASH!" Iris shouted. Then, there were a thousand butterflies circling Iris. Iris extended her arm forward, and all the butterflies swarmed to Otori, therefore making it slash against her body and leave a cut.

"OUCH!" Otori shouted. "I am sorry, madame Ella, but this girl needs Prima Donna." Otori said as she disappeared.

"Let's do it, PRIMA!" Ella shouted.  
"Prima is here!" A girl shouted.

"Oh, h-hi P-Prima!" Iris stammered.  
"Still scared at me, little Iris?" Prima joked.

"N-No! N-Never!" Iris shouted back.

"Okay, now… Ella, shall I?" Prima asked Ella.

"Sure. ATTACK!" Ella shouted.

"PRISMATIC LOLLIPOPS SONG! LOLLIPOP SWORD!" Prima shouted as a lollipop appeared. She dashed forward and cut Iris' wall of butterflies which she created earlier and cut Iris' right arm off. "Songs don't die, and so you will still live, darling Iris."  
"W-Why me?" Iris said as she disappeared.

"I am going to- " Janina stopped halfway as she heard her phone ringing.

"Hello? Yes, madame Ultear, I am going there. Seems that I still have some more awesome business to attend to. Bye-Bye!" Janina shouted as she disappeared.

"Lucy. This is just Corine's youngest sister, Janina. We still have Veronica and Corine to deal with, and those people aren't weak either." Ella explained once Janina disappeared.

"Woah. And we still have to fight her again." Lucy said.

"Yep. Time to go to the Winter Kingdom." Ella said.

"Okay!" Lucy shouted as she ran to the door to the Kingdom of Winter.

"Excuse me, but are you Master Gray's friends?" Someone said as Lucy approached the door.

"Juvia, it's me, Princess Ella." Ella said.

* * *

**Now that is over and done! I know the fighting scene is crappy, and so I am SOOO sorry. I hope you still read it though. And BTW, I don't own the songs. Those songs came from the game Cytus, which is an awesome game! Now, click that button called review people! And to explain things further, Ella and Janina are Song Summoners. They summon songs from the realm called "Cytus". There are millions of songs, but only some can be accessed by humans. **


	5. Reila Hervary

**I did not update for a few months for different reasons. One, because school sucks, and two, because I WAS OBSESSED WITH J-POP! I was listening to songs 5 hours straight. With the blabbering and all, I think this author's note does not need to be any longer, so, yeah!**

* * *

Juvia Lockser. Guardian of the Winter Palace, Lady of Water, Princess of Ice. Known to be very picky with people going in the kingdom or not, so that's why Prince Gray does not get much visitors. Also known to be strong, she already defeated a lot of tiny Ultear minions, which makes her greatly respected by humans and elementals alike.

"Princess Ella. How am I supposed to know that you ARE her and not just some minion of Ultear?" Juvia asked Ella, still as strict as ever. "And if you will or will not hurt Gray-sama?"

"Juvia! It's me, Lucy!" Lucy happily shouted, while waving her hand.

"Juvia remembers you, Lucy. We were classmates during highschool, no?" Juvia recalled.

"Yes! How are you?" Lucy asked.

"Juvia is fine, thank you. Juvia is just helping in protecting the palace from Ulti-minions. You never know when they come, do you?" Juvia stated, looking around Ella and Lucy still afraid that there were Ulti-minions following them.

"*sigh*Yeah, the just appear out of nowhere, then disappear to nowhere." Ella admittedly said, recalling the past encounter with Janina.

"Well then, Juvia, will you let us pass the gates of the Winter world?" Lucy asked Juvia, pointing out the tall gates that surround the said world.

"Juvia isn't still sure if it is you…. What is the password, princess?" Juvia asked. She was still uncertain if she was even talking to the real Ella or Lucy, being very cautious, very, very cautious, as always.

Ella sighed. "Asarath Metria Synthos."

"Juvia accepts your password. You may now go in."

As they went in, they were countered with an even COLDER air than outside. Everything inside is either white or gray, and with small or big piles of snow. Everyone seems to be very happy in this kingdom, Lucy noted. In the last kingdom, everyone was also very jumpy, but it lacks a little bit, I dunno, spazam?

"Ella, is there a big celebration here or something?" Lucy asks Ella.

Ella was smiling from ear to ear. "It is because they feel even safer, since Juvia is guarding their land. I am also proud of her, she does do an excellent job in protecting this place, also making Gray safer than usual."

Lucy was puzzled. "Than usual?"

"Gray is a strong prince, If ever faced with fear, he will tackle it, and defeat it, as if it was nothing. And since Karine liked fear-" Ella explained, and was cut off by Lucy.

"Karine? Who is Karine?"

"Corine's other half. Corine is a calmer, more collected person. Karine is the blood-thirsty, mass killer side of her. Karine is technically the old her, but she tried to change so that enemies would think lowly of her at first and go easy on her. Reila tried that once, didn't work. Nearly cost her life." Ella explained while kicking the stone in front of her.

Lucy frowned. "Reila? Reila Hervary?"

"Yep. She is also an elemental. She is technically an autumn elemental, and my right hand. She was a good friend, now, I can't seem to know where she went. She just magically disappeared. "

Looking up at the sky, Ella remembered the good old times she spent with Reila. Nice girl, pink hair, brown eyes, and near her height (A/N: Erza's height when she was younger). They used to roam around the kingdom, played with the children, and chatting with the adults. They used to just stare at the autumn sky, while imagining a world without fear, hatred, war… But that dream seems to be far off, especially since she disappeared because of it. Gone because of her fear, gone because of Karine's hatred for peace, and gone because of the war Ultear started. She used to make a lot of suicide poems though, and which she never even understood. Her bright and cheery personality contrasts the dark and gloomy words she puts on that piece of paper.

"Ella? Ella? Hello? Are you okay? Is there something wrong?" Lucy waved her hands in front of Ella.

Ella shook her head. "No, it's nothing." No. It's not anything. I miss Reila. We were best of friends, and now she's gone. I wish… I wish… I wish I could see her again.

Lucy frowned once again. "Ella. I am your friend. If there is something wrong, you can tell me. I am always here."

Ella smiled. "No, I am serious. This is just nothing. Just, remembering the good old days before the war. It used to be so peaceful back then…"

Ella's thought was suddenly disturbed when they hit someone on the way to the palace.

"Oh, I am sorry." The person said.

"It's okay, just watch were you are going next time." Ella answered, while smiling at the girl in front of her.

"W-Wait… I-Is that you…? E-Ella….?" The girl stammered, and gasped. "IT IS YOU! ELLA-CHAAAN!"

The girl tackled her to the ground and removed the hood she was wearing earlier. The girl had pink hair, brown eyes, and was the same height of Ella. She looked so much like-

"REILA!" Ella shouted as she hugged Reila as tight as she can.

Both have tears in their eyes as they kept on talking on and on and on about what happened while they were gone. Lucy was smiling all the way as they were chatting. She was very happy that Ella already found her old friend and was now here with us.

"Um.. Excuse me… But are you Princess Lucy?" Reila asked when she noticed her.

Lucy blushed. "Well… I-I don't know…"

"Of course you are, your imperial majesty!" Reila shouted, which attracted quite a lot of people.

"Imperial Majesty? Lucy? Princess of the Zodiac? She's here?" These were the questions asked by the people surrounding them, obviously stunned by Princess Lucy's presence, especially since this was the first time she actually showed herself to public! (So what they say, but the truth is, she didn't even know she was the princess until yesterday!)

Reila just nodded to all of their questions. "Hey Lucy, would you mind making a small speech to your fans?"

"Uh… I-I….. I don't know about this…." Lucy uncertainly said as she saw a small microphone float to her. "Uhmm-"

"Lucy, you don't have to do this." A masked person in the crowed said.

"Ummm… Who are you?" Lucy asked the mysterious person.

The person removed his mask and smiled. "I am Lyon Bastia, prince of this kingdom, and I am herby arresting the girl Reila Hervary for acts of treason against-"

"Just give it up already, Lyon. Reila did NOT do anything against the crown." Someone else said. "I am Gray Fullbuster, his friend, and the REAL prince of this kingdom. And Reila is actually accused of stealing the Ice Diamond, and not treason."

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAT?!"

* * *

**If you guys are wondering who was shouting at the end, you will have to read the next chapter. And if you were wondering what the HELL happened to her, you will also have to read the next chapter, which is going to be focused on Reila and Ella's past. Hope you still like or now like the story so far, and I hope you can click the review button and give some feedback about my crappy story. Oh and BTW, Reila Hervary was made by friends of mine, fairy x hunter and another friend which does not have a account. ^_^**

**P.S  
I made Ultear the bad guy FOR A REASON. I will tell you guys later on, but not now. That will destroy everything. I also made her alive since this fic was made BEFORE Hiro Mashima decided to kill Ultear. (WAAAAAAAAAAAH! :'( ) **


End file.
